The Lady and the Beast
by Draco the Spirit Dragon
Summary: Orihime find herself at the mercy of a Hallow that use to be Ichigo. Rukia intervenes. One shot.


The Lady and the Beast

Orihime sat there, shivering. On the floor laid Gin, his body torn asunder by the beast. One arm thrown to her left, his still grinning head and spine thrown to her right and in the centre stood the Beast.

It had once been Ichigo. Now only a masked horror remained, his arms turn into its terrible long fingered claws that could tear through flesh with ease. His former body was covered in its dark fur and had a hole where his heart once laid. Of his original appearance the beast had only his spiky orange hair, but now it was more like a mane that went all the way down to his tail end, a tail which his old Zanpakutō was on the end of. Truly there were few monsters that were better built for war.

It was looking at her on its two long legs, standing about eight foot in height.

"What is it?" it said in all too innocent tone. "You act like you seen a monster!"

Orihime screamed as it laughed in its manic and crazy way. It then walked towards her slowly and Orihime felt her whole body shake; its long tongue slipped out and licked its lips as if her fear was a wonderfully tasty meal.

"Oh I'm not going to eat you princess" It said as it brought its face close to her. "You're far too useful to my plans to demote to mere food."

"You see, I don't kill people who are unique and easy to control" It said as it brought one of finger down her cheek, drawing blood as it did. "And your powers are indeed wondrous. Instead I'm going to kill that hopeless pretender Aizen after I get my hands on the Hōgyoku, which I'm sure we have some real fun with Orihime".

It then smirked and licked the blood off its finger." I want to become more than a Hallow; and become Arrancar before I set my plans in motion."

It turned from her.

"Follow my pet." It said with sadistic undertones. Orihime followed, like she had any choice.

They walked through the fortress that was Las Noches. As expected Arrancar tried to stop the Beast.

"Kuroi Getsuga!" the Beast shouted as it blasted Arrancar after Arrancar to pieces. While his form was Hallow, his Zanpakutō seemed to work even better than before. After a while the hopeless attacks seem to stop as they reached the familiar room were the Hōgyoku was kept.

They walked in. Rukia was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello Ichigo." She simply said as stood there, her Zanpakutō out, but held down. "I assume you come here for something important?"

The Beast stared at her, clearly thinking what to say next.

"You think you can stop me Shinigami?" It said as it flexed it claws in a way that filled Orihime with utter terror as she watched from behind, Rukia didn't even flinch, and instead she replied strongly. "It's not Shinigami, its Kuchiki Rukia… Ichigo."

The Beast growled.

"I know your name!" It yelled with a voice that was as loud as thunder. Rukia raised her eyebrow in return.

"There no need to take such a tone with me Ichigo." She replied sternly in a tone that one would use to scald a misbehaving child.

"The every reason!" it screamed again. "Because you are annoying me!"

Rukia sniggered.

"What so funny!" It screamed at the sniggering Rukia.

"I thought you always liked that part of my character." She said with a slight grin. The Beast stared at her with confusion. "You do know who I am right Ichigo?"

"You're a Shinigami who should be a Vice Captain by now, but never got promoted." The Beast replied in what was a surprising civil tone. "You're good at Kidō and pretty fast, your sword work isn't so good and your Zanpakutō is Sode no Shirayuki, an ice one, which you have achieved Shikai with."

Rukia clapped.

"Excellent" she said in sarcastic tone. "You managed to say so much about me, yet say nothing at all about who I am."

The Beast roared.

"Who am I Kurosaki Ichigo!" Rukia yelled in a demanding tone. "Who am I really you dense idiot, and don't dare give me any crap about powers!"

The silence that followed was thick enough to cut.

"You are Rukia." The Beast spoke in a calm and low tone. "An idiotic midget who would follow me anywhere and seems to get thrills from arguing with me."

Rukia smiled with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Dam right!" She said gleefully. "Now take off that silly mask tell me why I do that Ichigo?"

The Beast growled.

"You think the silly boy is in control!" It shouted in an animalist tone. "I have consumed him, he no longer exists, and he is gone!"

Rukia started at the Beast, seemingly calm. A smile slowly grew on her face.

"Silly boy." She said with a smirk. "I thought you be man enough by now not to get lost in your own battle mask."

The Beast growled.

"Don't even think about some dumb reply!" She yelled in the same scalding tone that she used earlier. "You already referred to yourself as Ichigo fool!"

The Beast recoiled from her.

"I did not!" It replied nervously. Orihime blinked at this most unhallow like reaction.

Rukia laughed.

"Aren't I the idiotic midget who would follow you anywhere Ichigo?" She said with a smirk.

"Yo…you" it stammered out as a loud and very visible crack appeared in its mask. "You trickster!"

"Then strike me down Ichigo!" She yelled in tone full of authority. "I even make it easier for you!" And with that she threw her Zanpakutō to the side.

The Beast did not move.

"I…." It started.

"…can't strike me?" Rukia finished.

"Why would I want to do something as stupid as that?!" It yelled and Rukia smiled in reply.

"Indeed." She said softly. "I'm far too important to you emotionally."

This was clearly not the reason the Beast has thought of.

"Shut up you midget!" It yelled as enough crack appeared in its mask. "I don't need stupid things like emotional support! Your just far more useful to me alive, than dead."

Rukia smirked.

"Why?" She simply asked. The Beast glared at her, clearly unable to think of a reply. As yet another crack appeared in it mask.

"Let me tell you why you cannot hurt me Ichigo" Rukia said confidently as she walked slowly towards the Beast. "It's not because I'm useful. Nether is it not because you stand to gain anything from me being a hostage or anything like that."

She walked right up close to it and raised her hand.

"It not even because we comrades." She spoke in soft tone as she placed her hand on its mask. "Nor is it because honour either."

The Beast was shaking now as it lowered its head.

"It's because we are soul mates." Rukia said softly as she kisses the Beast at the top of its maw. As she did the Beast shattered and left a shaking, blushing Ichigo in it place, returning the kiss to Rukia. Eventually Rukia broke the kiss.

"Rukia…" Was all Ichigo could weakly say.

"Is always going to be there for you." She replied softly.


End file.
